


Among the Trees

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, apotheosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: When Keith is presented as a sacrifice to the ancient god that walks in the woods surrounding his village, he is certain that he is facing oblivion. The god, however, has different plans.





	Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of an informal series I'm calling "Keith gets dicked down by supernatural entity Shiro, who is Very Large."

They came for him in the middle of the night.

Their village was the closest to the dark and wild woods, closest to whatever walked among the branches. Here, on the edge of the civilization, Keith was always just a bit closer to the forest that haunted them, knew its secret paths and herbs. He was touched by the reaching limbs of the black trees, reflected in the glittering violet of his eyes. His stone-and-wood hut was rarely visited, full of strange curios and foreign texts. Yet despite all this distance, Keith never thought of this – cloaked men bursting into his home as he slept, grabbing him and dragging him out into the freezing night air. The village was waiting, their faces obscured by hoods and holding torches under the full silver moon. They ignored Keith’s cries as he was carried past the tree line where a stone altar – carved with ancient runes and covered in ancient blood – waited.

With the change of each season, the village tied plump hogs and spirited rams down to the unyielding stone, and then would wait with baited breath until their frantic noises disappeared, sacrifice accepted. The last winter was long and cold, the harvest poor, and the coming winter promised no reprieve for empty bellies and gaunt faces. The ancient god that walked among the trees and reigned over their fields needed a greater sacrifice, Keith realized with dawning horror.

They tied him down with rope that bit into his pale skin. Keith begged them for mercy, but they left him in the cold dark, tears spilling down his face. In the distance behind him, the village sung their pleas for the sacrifice to be accepted. Branches snapped under footfalls that made the forest shudder. Heart pounding, Keith moved his head slowly.

Great clawed hands – one bone white, one pitch black – parted the pine branches, allowing for an even greater body to come before the altar. Keith’s mouth dropped open in awe and terror.

It stood as tall as the pine, its powerful shoulders covered by the black fur of some lesser creature, its head crowned by antlers that twisted like the branches of an ash tree. Its hair was long and black, braided through with bone and beads. Keith’s eyes drifted down and then quickly looked away, face aflame – the god that walked among the branches was certainly male. Tears streaked down Keith’s face, shaking from cold and fear.

The god tilted his head as if confused and approached Keith on the altar. He placed his hand on either side of Keith’s head and bent down to smell him. Keith struggled harder, pinned under the dark gaze of the forest god. A bit hysterical, Keith noted he smelled of pinewood and wildflowers. The god pulled back.

“You are not a sheep,” he spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. He raised one of his claws, and Keith closed his eyes, readying himself for oblivion.

The ropes fell away.

Keith opened his eyes, confused. The god tossed the ropes aside and sat on the altar, gathering Keith into his lap. Those clawed hands carefully examined Keith’s bleeding, bruised wrists and brought them to his mouth to kiss them. Before Keith’s eyes, his wrists healed as if they were never injured. The god’s other hand stroked Keith’s back, rhythmic and soothing. Fear fading, Keith could focus on the god’s face – handsome, strangely human. Kind.

“Um,” Keith said, feeling stupid for questioning the actions of a god. “Are you…displeased by your sacrifice, my Lord?”

“I eat pigs and sheep,” the god said. “Not witches.”

The god let go of Keith’s wrists and touched his cheek. “Especially not ones so beautiful.”

Keith’s eyes widened and then looked away, blushing fiercely. “T-thank you, my Lord.”

“Call me Shiro,” the god said. He took off his mantle and wrapped it around Keith’s bare form. “What is your name, little witch?”

“Keith.”

Shiro picked up Keith in a bridal carry, taking Keith away from the altar and deeper into the woods.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked.

“You’ll see,” Shiro answered. He was smiling warming. It was impossible to tell how much time or distance had passed, the trees becoming an undistinguishable mass in the dark. Keith spread his hand across Shiro’s chest, covered in black patterns; he couldn’t figure out if they were tattoos or paint.

The trees broke into a beautiful, sprawling meadow, lit by the full moon high up in the sky. There was a cave at the far end, and in the middle a crystal-clear pond. Flowers bloomed as if it was the height of summer, breeze ruffling them gently. Shiro carried Keith across the meadow to lay him down in the cave among more fur and unwrapped him from the mantle, bearing his naked body to the world. Shiro cupped Keith’s face, stroking his thumbs across Keith’s cheekbones. Keith rested his hands over Shiro’s, electrified by Shiro’s intense gaze.

“I have seen you among the trees,” Shiro said. “You are truly enthralling.”

Keith’s breath caught at the idea of a god watching him preform his secret rituals and gather herbs in naught but a cloak.

“I am alone here, among my domain,” Shiro continued. “Are you alone, too?”

“Yes,” Keith admitted, tears returning.

“Will you stay with me?” Shiro asked. “I promise to warm you through the winter.”

“Yes,” Keith said, smiling brilliantly. “I’ll keep you warm too.”

Shiro smiled back like starlight and bent to delicately kiss the tears from Keith’s pink cheeks before taking Keith’s plush mouth in a kiss. At first it was chaste, unsure of one another; Keith’s hands slid up Shiro’s strong forearm, fingers tangled in his hair. Growing confident, Keith parted his lips and the kiss deepened, Shiro pressing Keith into the fur. Keith did his best to wrap his legs around Shiro, difficult to their size difference. Shiro moved his hands to grip Keith’s waist, pulling away to look at his face.

“You are perfect,” Shiro said. Keith giggled, a bit embarrassed, a bit tipsy on pleasure.

“You too,” Keith said. Shiro ducked his head and kissed Keith’s cheek, then down his neck and his chest. Shiro dragged his tongue over Keith’s peaked, rosy nipple. Keith gasped, back arching, and Shiro wrapped his mouth around it, suckling, and the fingers of his other hand danced up to pinch the other nipple. Keith gripped Shiro’s long hair, close to his antlers, and Shiro groaned, sending pleasurable vibrations through Keith. “Oh!”

Shiro pulled away and held Keith closed, rolling them over so Keith was perched on Shiro’s hips. Keith panted, a bit dazed by the sudden change.

“What?” he breathed.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Shiro said bluntly, making Keith gasp. His first instinct was to say no, embarrassed, but he then swallowed it down.

“How…?” Keith asked shyly. Shiro smiled, cupping Keith’s ass.

“Turn around—”

Keith shuffled around, back to Shiro, and with Shiro’s help he sat down on Shiro’s face. Shiro gripped Keith’s thighs firmly and lapped at Keith’s hole with a slick tongue. Keith nearly jumped out of his skin, completely unable to control his voice. He spread his hands out over Shiro’s strong, muscular torso, grinding back on Shiro’s unnaturally long tongue. Keith panted, focusing in on Shiro’s hips, Shiro’s thick, pulsating cock. Shiro bent his legs for better leverage to fuck Keith’s hole, bringing his cock tantalizing closer. Keith bent down and took the head of Shiro’s cock in his mouth.

 

Shiro groaned, deep and guttural, as Keith sucked the leaking head. The part he couldn’t fit into his mouth – which was most of it – he stroked with a tight fist. Shiro’s claws pricked Keith’s hips, rocking Keith between his cock and tongue. Their noises were animalistic, filling up the woods with the sound of their coupling.

Pressure was building, Keith’s cock rubbing against Shiro’s chest, pulling Keith taunt until he was at the point of snapping. Shiro was growling, barely keeping his hips from bucking up and choking Keith with his cock. Shiro stabbed his tongue deep inside Keith, hands squeezing Keith’s waist as Keith’s hips jerked forward. These things all blended together, cutting Keith lose into white oblivion. Keith wailed as he orgasmed across Shiro’s torso, sucking hard on Shiro’s cock and thrusting back against Shiro’s face. Shiro pulled back and roared, coming into Keith’s mouth. Keith pulled back to breath, Shiro’s orgasm splattering all over his face.

Keith slumped, exhausted, and Shiro moved him like a doll and laid him among the furs again. Shiro shifting to loom above him, and Keith lifted his head wearily; the god’s cock was still hard and throbbing as if he hadn’t just come, curving proudly over his belly. Keith realized, then, that he was still hard, too. The cool breeze brought the heady perfume of the meadow’s wildflowers into the cave, heightening the sparks that shook Keith from the inside out. Shiro bent down and lapped at Keith’s face, cleaning him, and Keith clung to his newfound lover with desperation.

“Please, Shiro,” Keith begged. “I want—”

“It’s alright,” Shiro murmured into his ear. “Don’t worry.”

Keith was moved again on to all fours, the vibrant grass cushioning his face. He breathed in even more of the fragrant flowers, exciting him even more. Shiro shifted behind him and Keith moaned, arching his back up, trying to entice him. Shiro laughed darkly, those clawed hands dragging up and down Keith’s smooth skin.

“Relax,” Shiro said. His voice was like a spell, Keith’s muscles uncoiling as he surrendered to the warmth of Shiro’s hands, the plush meadow grass, the perfume of the flowers. He whimpered as Shiro’s cock stroked across his hole, catching and slowly pushing in. There was no pain, just overwhelming fullness to the point of bursting, Keith’s whimpering and panting. Then the head of Shiro’s cock brushed against Keith’s prostate, turning Keith’s legs to jelly and only Shiro’s grip on his waist kept him from pitching forward. Shiro’s hips pressed fully against Keith’s ass, and he leaned over to press his mouth against the side of Keith’s face. With fingers under his chin, Shiro moved Keith’s head to kiss him, and at the same time started thrusting his hips. Keith moaned, rocking back against Shiro.

Shiro’s thrusts slowly ramped up in speed and force until it was too much for Keith to meet – indeed, Shiro was no longer moving his hips, but instead using his grip on Keith’s waist to slam him down on Shiro’s cock. Keith cried out into the air, fisting the emerald grass in his fingers, driven out of his mind with pleasure overwhelming. Shiro was growling like a stalking wolf, nosing at Keith’s neck, and then sunk his teeth into Keith’s neck.

Something bright and brilliant bloomed in Keith’s mind, filling up his vision and exploding out of his mouth in a scream that stretched into the sky. Between his fingers flowers grew and bloomed at once, crawling up his arms and drenching him in starlight pollen. Shiro covered him like black smoke, his unrelenting thrusts driving Keith further and further from his mind until it fled up and out to the woods, to the moon, to the villages and the mountains. Shiro withdrew his teeth and kissed Keith, spilling Keith’s coppery blood down Keith’s own tongue.

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered against Keith’s lips. Keith smiled, beatific.

“Yes,” he whispered back, and ascended.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)


End file.
